After retiring and traveling around the United States and Canada, I saw many vehicles pulled off the road with the hood up and steam pouring out of the engine compartment. This is when I thought that there must be some way to prevent this irritating and difficult situation to cope with on a trip or when travel time was important.
I finally developed a means of detecting a slight leak in the cooling system. After the last ten years of drawing up and experimenting with ideas that came to my mind, I found a fault in all but the last idea which has proven to be a dependable leak detector. This design enables the leak to be detected when the radiator has only lost four or five ounces of water. This allows the driver to check for leakage and make temporary repair or drive on a few miles and make a recheck of the water level in the radiator. This no doubt will avoid time delay plus the cost of a towing truck and possible engine damage due to extreme temperature of coolant in the radiator and engine block.